The Right One
by DawnAscendance
Summary: "Brian realizes the person he has been looking for his entire life has been in front of him this entire time. However, can their love last when their relationship is put to the ultimate test when faced with tragedy, hurt; and keeping a secret which could threaten not only their relationship, but their lives?" A Brewie Romance. Finished and ready for a sequel!
1. The Depression Part I

Chapter One

Brian sat alone in the Griffin family kitchen. Everyone was long in bed and sound asleep. Usually, he would be either in Peter and Lois' bedroom sleeping at the foot of their bed. Tonight, however, he was allowing his thoughts to get the best of him.  
The white canine was sipping on the last of his Jack Daniels he had stored in the cabinet above the fridge. Enjoying the wonderful burning sensation each drink did to his stomach. He knew he drank too much; but every drink he took, he took some false comfort in the thought that he became closer to forgetting about his current depression.  
It is a well known fact that it doesn't take much to make a dog happy. That any dog can find meaning in life. Brian, however, was not born with that trait. Being the family dog just wasn't enough for him.

_I want to go out. Live my life. Find someone I love who truly loves me in return. I want to find meaning in my life._

Hopeless thoughts for a dog who has had the amount of dates he's had that have ended badly. Not to mention pouring his heart and soul into a book that society deemed as a joke. How did he end up like this? A dog with such complex emotions. Why did it have to be him to suffer through this life where a purpose and finding love seemed like a fairy tale for someone like him? Why could he not just be a simple minded canine where a bowl of dog food and a family that loves him would be enough? These thoughts were consuming his mind like wildfire.  
Brian sighed as he finished off the last of the Jack, which clearly wasn't going to help subside his thoughts tonight. He stood, a little unsteady at first, and went over to the sink to wash out the glass. As he finished, he walked into the living room and jumped onto the couch to try and get some sleep. He would have just slept at the foot of Peter and Lois' bed, but tonight, he didn't feel like being around them.  
As he made himself comfortable on the couch, his mind began to wander once again. He attempted to block out the feelings, but to no avail.

_Maybe I should go talk to my therapist again tomorrow. I need someone to talk to right now._

It was right then, he remembered those couple of days he and the youngest Griffin Stewie were trapped in a bank vault. During that time, he admitted to Stewie about his troubles and how it had made him question his purpose in life. Not to mention, telling him how he had thought about ending it at times. Stewie comforted him and made it clear that if Brian were to ever leave, he would have lost someone who meant a great deal to him.  
Though, Stewie was a pain at times. Though they had said and done things to each other that would render any other two people enemies. Stewie was the only person he could really talk to.

_I wonder if he's awake._

It was unlikely as it as 2:30 in the morning; but Brian had a sudden need for comfort. Stewie was the most likely person to provide that.  
Brian slowly rose from the couch and groggily made his way upstairs. As he approached Stewie's bedroom door, he hesitated. Surely, the toddler would not take kindly to Brian waking him up in the middle of the night to talk to him. Brian decided it was no worse than things that have happened in the past and quietly opened the door.  
The light from the hallway cast a light over Stewie's crib. Brian could see that the toddler was fast asleep. Brian quietly tiptoed to the crib and prodded Stewie in his side.

"Stewie." he whispered.

The baby stirred but fell still.

Brian sighed and prodded Stewie a little harder. "Stewie, wake up."

Stewie slowly turned over and barely opened his eyes and glared at the dog. "God dammit, mutt. What could you possibly want at this time? Could you not see I was sleeping?"

Brian was used to the toddler's sharp tongue. He would usually come up with a retort in lighter moods. "Sorry. I need someone to talk to."

"Could you have not waited until I was actually awake? Moron."

Brian lowered his head and sighed. "Never mind. Sorry I woke you." He began to walk out of the room.

"Wait."

Brian paused and turned his head to look at Stewie. The toddler's gaze had softened a little as he waved the dog back in. Brian turned around and came back over to the crib.

Stewie unlatched the bars separating the two and lowered them. He climbed out of the bed and sat beside the dog. "What's on your mind?"

Brian sighed. "I've been having...thoughts again."

The baby's eyes flashed with knowing; but he remained silent as the dog continued,

"Everything. All these relationships I've had that have went sour. The fact I'm an absolute failure at everything I do. It makes me question the fact why I was ever born in the first place. Don't take this in the wrong way, but I want more than just to be the family dog, Stewie. How can I be anything more than that, though, when I have no one to share it with. Not to mention the fact that I have nothing to do with my life to help with something like that." he sighed in defeat. "Oh what's the point in it anymore? I'll never be truly happy. The sooner I face that fact, the better."

Brian looked over at Stewie and seen the most incredulous look on his face. Before he could say anything, the child jumped to his feet.

"How dare you." Those words erupted from his mouth like venom. "You are the most important person in my life. You think I care about any of these creatures that infect this house like a virus? No! You are the only person that even keeps me sane in this place. I'm so tired of you acting like your life has no meaning. I told you before, Brian. You give _my _life meaning!" Without you, I don't know where I'd be. There are things you will never understand as to how much you mean to me, Brian. But I promise, you will find that person you're looking for. It may not be today, may not be next week, but you will."

Brian just stared at the child. He eventually smiled. "W-wow. Stewie, I...thank you. You just made me feel so much better."

Stewie didn't reply right away. He had a small grin as his eyes began to lighten up. "I'm glad." Almost instantly after he said that, he looked down at the floor for a few seconds before lifting his head with the usual gleam in his eyes. "Now go be better somewhere else, dog. I'm going to sleep."

Brian chuckled at this and got up to go back downstairs. "Night, Stewie. Thanks."

Stewie had already gotten back into his crib and raised the bars. He stared after the dog and smiled warmly. "Night, Brian."

Brian made his way back downstairs and curled back up on the couch. Though their relationship was definitely full of ups and downs. He knew he could always count on the child to be there for him when he needed him most. Though, Stewie's words did make him feel better. It didn't stop some thoughts from lingering at the back of his mind. Even though they were present, he was finally able to drift off into sleep.


	2. The Confession Part II

CHAPTER TWO

Stewie awoke to the blinding light emanating from his bedroom windows. He squinted his eyes to as they adjusted to the change of luminance. He could hear the voices of Lois and Brian downstairs, though he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was instantly reminded of the previous night's events. Being awoken in the middle of the night to be infuriated by Brian's words.

_More than the family dog. As if you were that insignificant. Do I mean so little to you?_

Though Stewie was offended by the statement, he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the dog. Stewie could understand how he felt. After all, Stewie was the most overlooked person in the house. Just because of his age. Even Brian, who knows more about Stewie than any other person in the world didn't seem to know the child's darkest secret.

_If only I could show you how much you really do mean to me. How I could make you happy. I could make you forget about all your worries and doubts if you would just give me a chance._

He know it was unlikely for obvious reasons. With his age and Brian being a dog, there was no way society would ever accept them. If they could only see that Stewie was an adult in a child's body; and Brian was a human trapped in a dog's body. Inside of both of them, they were perfect.  
Stewie pushed the thoughts away. He was only torturing himself with these fantasies. Even if there was a way to fix these issues, Brian wasn't even into guys, let alone him.  
All of a sudden, Stewie's thoughts were interrupted as Lois opened up his bedroom door. He stood up as she walked over to his crib.

"There's my baby boy!" she cooed.

She reached into the crib and picked up Stewie carefully. "You ready for some breakfast?"

Stewie scowled at the creature holding him. The smile on her face made him want to rip it off. "I'm ready for you to choke on it, you fat hog."

Of course, Lois ignored his threat. Brushing it off as baby talk and carrying him out of the room. It infuriated him immensely.  
Once they got downstairs, Lois gently sat the child down in his high chair. The fat man was sitting off to his right, munching on some toast like it was the last one on Earth. How he hadn't eaten the kitchen table yet, Stewie would never know. Brian was sitting across the table from him, reading the newspaper while enjoying some coffee like he usually does. Lois went to prepare Stewie and herself some breakfast as well. The kids were undoubtedly upstairs getting ready for school. A normal day in the Griffin household. He despised it.  
Stewie looked over at the newspaper concealing Brian's face as Lois served the child his breakfast. "So, what's on your agenda today, dog?"  
Brian flicked the newspaper. "Nothing much really. Lois is having me take you to pre-school this morning."  
Stewie was reminded of that dreaded place. As if he even needed to go. He would have had some witty comment to make, but he was just happy about Brian being the one to drive him there. Instead, Stewie just scoffed and began to eat his meal.  
Fifteen minutes later, Brian was buckling Stewie into his seat. As the dog leaned over the child to properly fasten the belt, Stewie silently enjoyed the dog's closeness. Brian finished and closed the passenger door. As Brian jumped into the driver's seat and started the car, Stewie looked over at him. "So are you feeling better today?"  
Brian backed the Prius out onto the road and began to drive. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry about last night, Stewie. I was a little drunk and didn't know all of what I was saying. I shouldn't have woken you up. You don't need to deal with my problems, and I should have realized that."

Stewie gave the dog a serious look. He wanted to remind the dog of how he had hurt the child's feelings from a statement he made. He chose not to, though. "Yeah, I could smell the whiskey, Brian. I'm not stupid. Also, don't be sorry about talking to me. I want to help as much as I can. So if you feel that way again, I want you to come to me. Understand?"

Brian smiles and put his hand on the toddler's shoulder. "Alright. Thanks, Stewie."

Stewie just smiled back at him. No matter what the dog did, he just couldn't stay mad at him for long.  
They arrived at the day-care center. Stewie's mood instantly plummeted. "Time to be treated more like a simpleton." Stewie sighed as Brian opened his door and began unbuckling him.  
Brian chucked and turned his head toward the direction of the door where a woman was walking out with a child. He paused to look at her. "Oh my god. She looks amazing." he turned his head back to Stewie. "Alright, kid. Time to help me get a date."  
"What?" Stewie was swiftly lifted out of his seat by Brian and was walked toward the woman's car. Stewie couldn't believe this was happening. Now he not only had to watch, but he had to play a part in Brian getting some other bimbo.

"Hey, how you doing?" Brian asked as he approached the woman's vehicle.

The woman looked up, obviously distracted with fastening her own child into her car. "Oh, hi. I'm good, how about you?"

"Just fine, thanks." Brian was grinning ear to ear. Stewie wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. "So, is that your kid?"

"Yes it is. Say hi, Kaden." The kid waved hello from inside the car. The woman gazed at Stewie, who just glared at her in return. "Is he yours?"

Brian glance at Stewie, "Him? Oh no. I take care of him at times for his family. His name's Stewie."

The woman smiled and waved at the child. "Hi, Stewie!"

Stewie tensed up and continued to glare at her.

Brian chuckled. "He must still be tired." He extended his hand. "I'm Brian, by the way."

The woman shook it. "Lara, nice to meet you, Brian."

"The pleasure's mine." Brian reached his hand to scratch behind his head. Something he did when he was nervous. "So, uh. I was wondering, if you aren't seeing anybody that is, of you wanted to do something tonight?"

Lara smiled. "Actually, I would like that, Brian. I can arrange for a babysitter for Kaden here. How about you pick me up around 7?"

Brian wagged his tail. "Seven sounds great!"

Lara reached into her purse to bring out a business card and handed it to Brian. "Here ya go. Just give me a call when you're on your way. I'll give you directions as you go."

Brian accepted the card. "Alright, I'll talk to you then. Thanks, Lara."

The woman got into her car, and with a final wave at Brian, she drove off.

Brian looked down at Stewie, a big grin on his face, "Thanks for that, kid."

"As if I had a choice." Stewie grumbled.

Brian ignored Stewie's comment and continued to take him inside. Stewie's day just got a lot worse. Though, he took some comfort hoping it wasn't going to work out like every other relationship Brian had. Even with that in mind, this was torture. Something had to give soon.

Brian sat waiting eagerly on the couch. It was 5:30pm and he was counting down to the time he could call Lara. The family had already eaten dinner, which Brian had skipped. No need to fill up before he went out to eat tonight. He was not even paying attention to what was on TV. Too many things were on his mind.  
Stewie came down the stairs and walked over to the couch where Brian was sitting. He jumped up to sit beside him. The child was clearly unhappy about something.  
"So, meeting up with that girl tonight, huh?" the child spoke in monotone.

"Yeah." Brian smiled. "You know, Stewie, I actually have a good feeling about this one."

"You always have a good feeling about your dates, Brian."

The dog frowned. "What the hell is your problem."

The child shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just wondering what makes you think this time it will be different than all the other bimbos you dated that you 'had a good feeling about'."

Brian was appalled. "Hey, screw you. What the hell gives you the right to tell me that? Especially with what we talked about last night. I may not have had the best experiences with dating, but I can hope that I'll find the right one. I can't believe you, Stewie. Why do you have to try and ruin what could be a good night?"

Stewie showed no reaction to Brian's outrage. He simply looked him in the eyes. "I just know she's not right for you."

Brian was disgusted. "You don't know anything, Stewie. You know nothing about her. Or me for that matter. Get the hell out of my sight. I don't even want to look at you right now. Just leave me be."

Stewie shrugged and hopped off the couch and proceeded to go back up stairs.  
Brian didn't even know what to think. Why would Stewie tell him that? Did he want Brian to go back into one of his episodes? That little bastard.

_How dare he._

Brian did what he could to suppress what the toddler had told him as he continued to watch the clock.

**5:56**

As good a time as any. He reached for his cell phone and the business card Lara had given him.

_Forget what Stewie said. _Brian thought. _I'm going to have a great night tonight._

Brian had called Lara and picked her up. They both decided to go to Longhorn. One of the best restaurants in Quahog. They had already been seated and ordered their food.

"So after I took it to my publisher, it hit stores 7 months later." Brian finished.

Lara looked up. "What is it called again?"

"Faster Than The Speed Of Love."

"I've never heard of it."

Brian frowned. What a surprise.

"Well, I can give you a copy if you're interested in reading it."

"Oh, I don't really read much."

"Oh."

Brian expected more from this night, but Lara just wasn't paying much interest.

_It's just because we don't know each other. It'll get better. _he reassured himself.

Right then, the waiter arrived at their table with their food. "Here we are." he said as he set the entrees on their table. Brian noticed the waiter was eying Lara pretty hard. That wasn't what was bothering him, though. What was bothering him was the looks that Lara was giving him as well.  
Lara looked up smiling. "Thanks so much. That was fast!"

The waiter grinned back, "Well, I pride myself with superior service to a superior woman."

Lara giggled quietly. Brian glared at both of them. "Hey, I'm right here."

Lara ignored him. "So, when do you get off, sir?"

The waiter glanced at his watch, "Here in the next five minutes. Wanna grab a bite afterward?"

Brian waved his arms. "Hey, buddy. Do you not see I am out on a date with this woman?"

The waiter briefly glanced at him, "Looks like you're doing a good job at it, man."

Brian had quite enough of this. He couldn't believe he was being ignored while his date was flirting with another guy. "Hey, dick head. I suggest you get the fuck away from my table before things get violent." Brian growled.

The waiter and Lara once again ignore him. Lara stood up and began walking away with the man. Brian was in shock. "Hey! Lara! What the hell?"

The woman looked back at him, "Oh yeah, have a good night, Brian. Sorry, but you aren't the one for me." The both laughed and walked out the door.

Brian sat there, dumbstruck.

_Did that just happen?_

Yes it did. He was just abandoned by his date for a waiter. He slammed his napkin down and went to the cashier to pay his bill. The cashier looked at him. "Was everything okay for you tonight, sir?"

Brian glared at the cashier. "No, everything is not alright. Your waiter just walked out the door with my girl and left me with no waiter. So, no. EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!"

Brian stormed out of the restaurant and hopped into his car, slamming the door as he got in. He laid his head on the steering wheel as tears welled up in his eyes. He slowly started the car. The radio came on with "No Matter What" by Papa Roach. He kicked the radio multiple times until it broke. He slammed the Prius into drive and floored it to the only place he could think to go right now. The Drunken Clam.

Stewie rolled over in his bed, trying to fall asleep. Thoughts of Brian and that...bitch being together angered him to no end.

_I've been trying to win him over for years. Then all of a sudden you just walk on up and take him away right in front of me._

Homicidal thoughts filled his mind as he seethed over what they are probably doing right now. His fist slammed against his pillow as he tried to block out the images.

_Dammit, Stewie! Why can't you take a hint? He doesn't want to be with you! Why can't you just give up and move on? Instead you tell him hurtful things and push him even farther away from you. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

The child sighed. He wished he could just move on from Brian. Why did he have to want the one thing he cannot have? Tears began to blur his vision as he thought of how happy they would be together.  
Stewie looked up at the ceiling. _I don't want anything else in this world. I just want Brian. If you somehow do exist, please, you can take everything else away from me. Just give me him. I'll give up everything just to be with him. _  
Stewie stared up into the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Searching for answers. Searching for a way for this to work, but to no avail. Stewie sighed. It was hopeless. __

Bry, you and I are in the same boat. We'll both never have the right person.

Stewie closed his eyes to try and bottle up his emotions so he could get some sleep. He had almost drifted off before he heard someone talking outside.

"What the deuce?" Stewie stood up and listened quietly. The voice was coming from the backyard. He lowered the bars to his crib and ran over to his window. He looked outside to find Brian stumbling around the yard, talking to himself.

"What the devil is that dumb mutt doing?" Stewie strained to listen, but could not make out the words.  
Stewie grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. He ran downstairs and to the back door. He slid it open and stepped outside. Brian was still pacing unsteadily around murmuring to himself. Stewie ran in front of the dog, hands up. "Brian! Brian, what the devil do you think you're doing? It's 2am!"  
Brian stopped and gazed upon the child. Stewie realized the dog was drunk. Very drunk. The canine stared at Stewie for about five seconds before collapsing. Stewie immediately came to his aid. He rolled Brian onto his back. "Brian! Are you okay? Dammit dog, talk to me!"  
The dog's response consisted of vomit erupting from his mouth and onto the dog's chest. Stewie quickly rolled Brian on his side as the dog continued to puke. Stewie was terrified for the dog. What if he had alcohol poisoning. Should he wake up Lois and the Fat Man? "Brian, please." Stewie croaked. "Tell me you're alright."

The dog uttered a single word. "Stewie.", then slipped into unconsciousness.

Stewie was petrified. What should he do? It was then he noticed the garden hose hanging on the side of the house. He sprinted over and quickly unraveled it. He turned the knob allowing the water to fill up the hose and ran as fast as he could carry it over to the unconscious Brian. He aimed the spray nozzle and fired.  
Immediately upon impact, the dog tensed and yelled out. Stewie didn't let up. He sprayed the dog until he was sure the dog would be awake and any traces of vomit were off of his chest.

"S-Stewie, whah th hell?" Brian was still clearly drunk, but at least he was responsive.  
Stewie dropped the hose and tackled the soaked mutt. "Brian, god I thought you were dying!"

Brian knocked the child off of him. "G-goddammit, Stewie. Get off! I'm fine!"

Stewie landed beside the dog. Smiling ear to ear. "C'mon, Bry, let's get you dried off."

They both sat in Stewie's room. Stewie was drying Brian off with a towel gently. Both were silent until Stewie spoke up.

"So what happened, Bry?"

Brian looked at the floor. "I don't really want to talk about it, Stewie. Let's just say, the date didn't go well. You were right, okay?"

Stewie frowned and paused drying off the dog. "Look, Brian. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't myself, and it wasn't my place to try and ruin your night like that."

Brian's face softened. "It's alright, Stewie. You were right after all. She was no different. Just like every other date I've had." The canine sighed, "I think I'm going to give up on trying to find the right one. I think I just realized that it's not the fault of all those girls I dated. It's my fault. Obviously I'm not that great of a guy for anyone to be with. So, why try?"

Brian looked over at Stewie to see hurt in his eyes. "Brian." Stewie began. "You haven't even begun to scratch the surface of how much you mean to me. You run around here worrying about finding that right person for you. What you don't even realize is, that person you're looking for could be sitting right beside you."

Brian's eyes widened as he heard this. "Stewie, I-"

Stewie held up his hand. "No, Brian. I'm going to say this, and you're going to listen."

The dog closed his mouth as Stewie continued. "Brian, I have watched for for two years now throw your heart out at all these women just to have it returned broken in two. Then you throw the pieces at more women. The entire time, you were either completely blind, or you chose to ignore my feelings for you. A fucking moron could see that I'm gay; but the only person in the world I have ever loved is you, Bry. You are everything to me. I don't know what I could ever do without you in my life. Every time I see you and talk to you, I feel so weightless. But when you see these women, I-I can't help but feel jealous. None of those bimbos deserve you. Bry. Maybe I don't either; but there is no one in this world I would rather be with than you. I am in love with you, Brian. No matter how much I fight it, I am."

Stewie finished and left Brian with his jaw dropped. His mind was blank. He couldn't process what was just said to him. He very shakily stood on his feet. "Stewie, I-I-I have to go. I need to think. I-" Brian ran out of Stewie's bedroom door, downstairs, and out the front door. Leaving Stewie crying for him to come back.

****

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_**Much longer and more detailed chapter. Though it's still not the best, I feel much better about this one. **_**A **_**lot went on in this, though. I wanted to hold off on Stewie's confession until Chapter Three, but I changed a lot of the plot I had written down, and I thought it would fit this chapter much better. But anyways, what do you guys think Brian will do? More to come very soon. I've been working in overdrive recently, so you might even see a new chapter as early as tomorrow night. Please r & r and stay tuned for the next chapter! Cheers.  
**

__


	3. The Realization Part III

CHAPTER THREE

Brian ran until his legs couldn't move anymore. He stopped to catch his breath and realized he was a Quahog Park. He stumbled over to one of the benches and sat down.

_Stewie just told me he was in love with me._

The thought kept on repeating itself though his head until he could process it. How could this have happened? What did he do to cause this?

As he sat there pondering the situation he came to think of all the times Stewie had hit on him. The few times they had kissed to get out of a bad situation. Brian realized, he always knew Stewie had feelings for him. He had chosen to ignore them. To brush them off as nothing. He did not, however, have any idea it was this serious. Recent events came to mind. Stewie's jealousy and his continuous mood swings stood out among them. Usually, he would brush something like this off by saying something among the lines of, "_Oh he's a kid. He doesn't know what love is."_ But he knew Stewie. The kid was smarter than most adults. Brian knew Stewie understood the concept of love.  
So he now knew for sure that Stewie was in love with him. Now the question is: Is he in love with him too?

_Of course not! He's a child for fuck's sake! Not to mention, I'm a dog!_

Why would he even be asking himself this? He should go back and tell the kid he's not interested and it would never work. But god, those words the child said to him. No one had ever said something so nice to him before. Those words were so pure, so understanding, so...heartfelt.

_He's always been there for me. Always there to pick me up when I'm down. Sure we've had our sour moments, but he never gave up on me. He still hasn't. Who else in my life has done as much as he has? Cared as much as he cares. He's amazing._

Brian shook his head to clear the treacherous thoughts. He couldn't think like that. Then he thought about those times Stewie hit on him. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't mind when Stewie did. Not to mention, the times when they kissed. He actually enjoyed them.

_Okay so now, I'm possibly gay. Doesn't mean I am in love with him, though._

Then he thought about what he would do if anything were to happen to Stewie. If Stewie were to die, Brian would kill himself. Plain and simple. He would give his life for Stewie. He would do anything in his power to bring him back.

_This is not looking good for me._

The last thing Brian needed to picture was something he really didn't want to do.

_I have to. I must know._

Brian closed his eyes, and pictured him and Stewie actually having sex. As he got more into the image playing in his head, he felt something move between his legs. His eyes shot open. He looked down to stare in horror at his full erection.

_I'm in love with Stewie!_

Why didn't he realize this before? He wanted Stewie since the beginning.

_But if I'm gay, why did I chase women? Why did I chase Lois?_

The answer followed almost instantly.  
_  
I was never sexually attracted to them. I only thought I was. I loved the idea of them. My god...I am gay!_

Brian felt lightheaded. Not only was he gay, but he was a dog in love with a child. Even if Brian were to give this a chance, how would society ever accept them? Sure, they could keep it a secret, but what if they were caught. Plus, they would have to come out sooner or later. Brian's head was spinning. It was all too much, and all he wanted to do was go home.

Stewie still sat in the same spot in his room. He hadn't moved since the love of his life just fled from his presence not but two hours ago.

_It's over. You blew it. You just couldn't hold it in. You just couldn't be strong enough. Now, you've lost your best friend as well._

Tears began to stream down his cheeks. He couldn't imagine a world without Brian. How would he survive?

_He probably hates me right now._

Stewie slowly laid down in the same spot and just stayed there. Not knowing what to do or what to say. He just laid there staring at the nothingness.

Brian walked through the front door he left wide open. He looked at the time on the clock.

**4:30am**

Good, he still had time. Hopefully, Stewie was still awake. He ran up the steps and arrived in front of Stewie's door. He gently knocked. "Stewie it's me. Can I come in?"

There was no reply, but he did hear faint sniffles so he went ahead and opened the door. Brian walked into the almost pitch black room. The only illumination was a small nightlight. Brian walked over to the source of the sniffles and seen a small figure lying down beside the window. He sat down beside the crying child.

"Stewie. Can we talk?"

Stewie didn't look at the dog as he replied, "Talk about what? We both know the answer, Brian." Stewie paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I put you in that position. Just please don't leave me, Brian!" The toddler's voice cracked. "You're all I have!" Stewie then went into a crying fit.

Brian wrapped his arm around the child. "Hey, hey. Calm down, Stewie. I would never leave you. You should know that. I just needed some time to think about things and sober up is all. But I need to talk to you about some things, kid; and I need you to sit up and look at me for this."

Stewie slowly complied and sat up to face the dog. The child refuse to meet Brian's eyes. "Just tell me how it won't work, Brian. How I'm too young, or you're a dog. How you don't have the same feelings for me. Just go ahead and tell me, Brian. I don't have the brain capacity of an infant. I can handle it."

Brian frowned. "Stewie, what's your opinion about all of that? I want to know how you would ever make this work for either of us."

Stewie paused and finally looked Brian in the eyes. "I don't know everything for certain. But, Brian. You should have guessed by now, I am a genius, and technically, I am smart enough to give consent. Not to mention, you're a talking dog. You're practically a human trapped in a dog's body. So for me and you, we're okay. As for society, we'd have to keep everything a secret until I could figure something out."

Brian nodded then looked down at the floor, not knowing how to tell the child what he was about to say next. "Stewie," he began. "While I was gone, I sat and I thought about everything that had to do with you and me. We have one hell of a complicated relationship, but we have always been there for each other through thick and thin. I was aware you had feelings for me, but had chosen to ignore them until now."

Brian scooted closer to the child. Taking his hand in his own. "Stewie, I realized that I have been in love with you since the beginning. And I'm sorry for shutting it out until now. I love you, Stewie, and I want to give us a chance, if you'll still let me."

Stewie stared at the dog, clearly not knowing what to think. "I-I, uh. R-really?" Stewie stuttered.

Brian smiled. "Yes, but Stewie, you have to promise to keep this a secre-"

Brian was cut short by Stewie throwing himself on him. The child instantly pressed his lips to Brian's. The dog's eyes shot wide, taken by surprise, but quickly eased himself into the kiss.  
Their lips parted and Stewie buried his face into the dog's fur. "I love you, Bry. I love you so much! You won't regret this, I promise!"

Brian, grinned. "I know I won't, kid."

Brian had never felt so happy in his entire life. He'd spent all these years searching for the right one, and here he was. Right in front of him this entire time. Brian wrapped his arms around the child and became lost in the greatest moment in his entire life.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**A little shorter than I intended. Planned on adding a lot of Chapter Four in this, but I decided this would be a good way to end this one. Anyways, I'm not too proud of this one. I intended to have the moment much sweeter, but I think I got too into some parts and got lazy with the rest. I have a feeling this story is going to get much better with my next chapter, though. Remember to review. I'd love to hear what you all think; also what I should improve on to give you guys the best reading experience! Thanks!**_**  
**_


	4. I Won't Live Without You

CHAPTER FOUR

Stewie awoke in his crib, wrapped in Brian's arms. Daylight had seeped in through the windows, and reflected off of the bars in his crib. The child slowly turned around and snugged against the dog's chest. He was so content. He had finally gotten the one thing he had always wanted. Brian was in love with him. Something he never believed to be possible. But looking at the dog's smile while he slept, he knew it was true.  
As much as Stewie was enjoying feeling the gentle rise and fall of Brian's chest. As much as he loved listening to the beating of the dog's heart. Stewie knew he would have to wake Brian before Lois came in.  
He shook the dog gently. "Bry? Bry, wake up."

The dog moaned and slowly opened his eyes. When he gazed upon Stewie, he smiled warmly. "Hey, kid." The dog let out a long yawn."How'd you sleep?"

Stewie twirled his small finger around some of the canine's chest fur. "Never better."

Brian grunted and rolled onto his back, wrapping his arm around the tyke as he laid his head on the dog's chest. "Can you believe this is happening right now?"

Stewie shook his head and giggled. "No. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

They both remained in that position for another five minutes before Brian moved to get out of bed. Stewie grabbed a hold of the dog's arm. "No." he whined, "Stay here for a little bit longer."

Brian gave a faint smile, "As tempting as that sounds. I better be getting downstairs before Lois wakes up."

Stewie pouted, "Let the bitch walk in. If she has anything to say, I'll put all those threats I've said over the years to action!"

Brian gave the child a disbelieving look. "Stewie, you know it has to be this way. At least for right now until we figure everything out."

Stewie looked down. "I know, I know." The toddler looked up with a playful grin on his face, "At least give me a kiss before you leave."

Brian chucked and lowered his head to give Stewie a quick kiss on the lips. The wrapped his little arms around the dog's neck before they separated. Brian went to leave. "See you in a bit."

Stewie smiled. "I love you, Bry."

"Love you too, kid." 

The door closed, leaving Stewie alone. The child fell back onto his bed, thinking about the events that occurred in the past 6 hours.

_Everything has just fallen into place. Nothing could make me happier than I am now._

Brian was already on the couch watching TV for 15 minutes before Lois emerged from the top of the stairs with Stewie in his arms. Brian forced a yawn and stretched to look like he just woke up. "Morning Lois."

Lois reached the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning, Brian." She replied. "I'm just about to start on breakfast."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving."

Lois continued to stroll into the kitchen. Stewie looking over her back smiling at the dog. Brian mouthed the words _I love you._Brian could see the child's face blush as Stewie quickly turned his head away to try to hide it. Brian slowly slid off of the couch and made his way to the front door to retrieve the daily newspaper. By the time he had arrived in the kitchen, Lois had Stewie strapped into his high chair and was looking in the fridge. Brian took a seat and opened up the newspaper. "So, you and Peter have anything planned for today?"

Lois grabbed a gallon of milk from the refrigerator and began pouring it into some pancake mix. "Well actually, I was hoping to get the kids out of the house for today so Peter and I can get some time alone. We haven't been able to relax all month and it would be really refreshing."

A glimmer of hope sparked in Brian. "Well, if you want, I could take Stewie to the park or something and take him off your hands for a while."

Brian noticed Stewie's eyes light up at the request as Lois turned around to face the dog. She smiled, "Thank you, Brian. I was going to ask Bonnie to take care of him today, but you just made it much easier for me." She turned back to continue cooking. "Now if only I can get the others out of here for a little while."

Brian chucked and went back to reading his newspaper. No one seemed to notice the thumping of his tail continuously whacking the side of the chair.

_

Stewie sat happily in his car seat as Brian drove them both to the park. After a short amount of bickering and complaining, Chris and Meg unwillingly obliged to leaving the house to hang out with friends for the day.

_How those two fat slugs have friends, I will never understand._Stewie thought.

But he was happy that they did at that moment. Now, instead of the day consisting of unbearable torture and separation, he could spend it with Brian without those wretched people whom he hated calling his family being in the way. He smiled up at the amazing being sitting next to him. He loved that dog, and he couldn't imagine a life without him.

"Hey, Bry. I'm not really in the mood to go to the park. Wanna go somewhere else?"

The dog looked over at Stewie in confusion. "What? Like where?"

The baby shrugged. "I dunno. Somewhere with less people. Somewhere where we don't have to hide."

Brian sighed and took the child's hand. "As tempting as that sounds, now is not the right time for it, Stewie. I told Lois I was taking you to the park. If she were to come here looking for us and we weren't here. Imagine what would happen."

Disappointment undoubtedly was written across Stewie's face. He understood, though. If they were caught, they would never be able to be together again. So Stewie didn't say anything else on the subject.  
When they arrived at the park, Brian unbuckled Stewie and let him get out of the car. Stewie looked around to see a couple of kids playing around the jungle gym. One of them had a large red kickball they were tossing around to each other. The child in Stewie felt an urge to join them; but he was there to spend time with Brian.

He turned to the dog. "So, what do you want to do?"

Brian shrugged. "Well, I need to make a call really quick. My car payment is past due and I need to take care of that. Why don't you go hang out with those kids over there for a minute?"

Stewie glanced over at the two boys who were still running around laughing as they tossed the ball around. "I suppose. Don't be long, though, okay? I'd rather not spend a large amount of time with those simpletons."

Brian chucked loudly. "Okay, kid. I'll do my best. I love you."

Stewie smiled and ran over to hug the dog, "I love you too."

Stewie let go and ran over to the two boys. They both stopped to look at the toddler. Stewie forced a smile. "Mind if I join?"

One boy with red hair and freckles all around his face smiled and tossed the ball towards him. "Sure, but you're it."

Stewie realized they were playing dodge ball. Both boys took off running and Stewie was forced to chase after him. He sights were aimed at the other boy with brown hair and a blue and white striped shirt on. The kid was surprisingly slow for his seemingly built stature. Stewie gained on him quickly. As soon as he got in reach, he hurled the ball at the boy. The kickball hit the kid square in the back and he fell to the ground. Both Stewie and the red haired boy stopped and gasped for breath.

"You're it." Stewie breathed.

The boy stood up and picked the ball up off the ground. "Alright, go!"

Stewie unwillingly began running away from the kid. He looked back and realized the boy was coming for him.

_Fat chance._

Stewie pushed his legs to run faster as he attempted to outrun the boy. He glanced back again to see the kid holding his arm back, clutching the ball. The boy launched the ball at Stewie. The toddler jumped out of the way as the ball whizzed past his head and landed into the road. It rolled to a stop as all three kids stop at the edge.

"Uh, my mom says not to go on the road." The brown headed boy said uncertainly.

"Yeah," The ginger one said. "It's dangerous."

"Oh for god's sake, I'll get it." Stewie huffed.

Stewie strolled out onto the hot black pavement. Thinking about how mature he was compared to these kids as he approached the ball. He bent down to pick it up. _That wasn't so hard, was it?"_He thought as he turned to walk back to the two kids. He paused, however, when he noticed both of them had faces that were frozen in horror. Suddenly he heard the sound of screeching tires. He jerked his head to the source of the sound to see a car coming right at him. He could tell right there that it would not stop in time and that his time was over. He closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, Brian. I love you."

He felt a force smash into him. Not from the front where he was expecting it, but from the side. He flew out of the way as he felt the car whiz by before finally screeching to a stop. He laid there on the ground as he felt something wet by his ear. He tried to open his eyes, only to see his world spinning. He fought to clear it, but to no avail. The bright colors of the world he knew slowly became crushed with an overpowering wave of darkness.

_

_Voices. I hear voices. My god they're so loud! What are they saying? I can't understand it! Wait...am I dead? The ball...and the car...my god I must be. Those voices...they...sound familiar. Lois? Fat Man? What the deuce is going on here? Blast! Why does my head hurt so much? Wait, I'm not dead._

Stewie barely opened his eyes to be blinded by a harsh light. His head felt like it had been split in two. He slowly opened them again as they adjusted. He didn't recognize this room. Where was he? He looked around.

_This is a hospital. I'm in a damn hospital. How am I alive? That car had to have crushed me._

He slowly turned his head to look around the room. He spotted Lois and the fat man sitting in the corner talking about something he didn't care to listen to. Suddenly his thoughts went to the dog.

"Brian." he moaned quietly.

Lois immediately looked in his direction. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "My baby!" She hurried over to Stewie's bedside and gently wrapped her arms around her son. "Thank god you're okay!"

Stewie squirmed under the woman's touch. "Brian." he repeated.

If Lois had heard him, she did not understand him. She just continued to sob as she kept Stewie in her firm hug.

_Goddammit, woman! For once I need you to understand me!_

Why wasn't Brian there? Was he getting something to eat, or go home? Where was he? Stewie became infuriated by the woman and began thrashing to get her to release him. "Get off me!" he yelled. "Where the devil is Brian, you stupid bitch?!"

The woman continued to ignore him, but did release him. Wiping tears from her eyes, she turned to her husband. "Peter, run and get the nurse."

The fat man sighed as if all of this was an annoyance to him and got up from his chair to walk out the door. Lois took a seat beside his bed. Stewie wanted nothing more than to launch and strangle the woman. His Brian was not here and he wanted to know why! Suddenly the fat man reappeared with a nurse behind him. The nurse smiled warmly at the toddler, "Hi there, young man. Good to see you're finally awake!"

Stewie grimaced as the woman came over and did a check on his vitals, her standard procedure. She turned to Lois, "He's fine. He going to need to rest here a day or two before we can even think about releasing him. His head did suffer some considerable trauma from hitting the pavement like that. He's a fighter though and pulled though. Either way, I want to be safe and make sure he's one hundred percent before making any decisions."

"I understand." Lois paused and looked down. "How's Brian?"

Stewie's heart stopped.__

The nurse looked at his mother seriously, "He's not doing as good. As I said earlier, he has five broken ribs which resulted in a punctured lung. He has an arm broken in two places and a leg as well. His head also suffered much worse than Stewie here. We still haven't gotten his vitals under control and the punctured lung is resulting is some erratic abnormal breathing. I promise you, ma'am. We're currently doing everything we can and will continue to do everything we can to make sure he comes out of this okay. I'll keep you updated when we get him under control and when you can see him."

Stewie was frozen. _No, no, NO! How? How did this happen?!_ Suddenly, he recalled the force that seemed to push him out of the way of the car. Stewie realized that Brian had shoved him and had to have gotten hit instead. _Oh god NO! Brian!_

Stewie went berserk. He jumped up out of bed, ripping off the IV's as he went. His mother and the nurse yelling after him. He sprinted out into the hallway, desperately searching for the emergency room. He quickly found some double doors with a sign above it.

**Emergency**

Stewie ran for the doors and struggled to push them open. He was almost inside when he was picked up by his mother. He immediately began beating his fists on every part of her that he could reach. "Let go of me, you fucking bitch! He's _mine!_" Tears began streaming down his face as he screamed, "I need to see him! He's in there because of me! _Please!_ Let me see him!"__

Lois grabbed his arms to prevent him from striking her any more and turned away from the doors to walk him back to his room. She said something, but Stewie did not care to listen. He reached his hand in the direction of the doors. "_No! Please! No!_ Brian! Brian I'm so sorry!" He broke into sobs as his body went limp.

Lois set him down in the bed and the nurse used some straps to keep him there. Stewie didn't even put up a fight. He just laid there unmoving. Thinking about what he had done. _I did this._ He thought. _This is all my fault. Brian is in there fighting for his life, and it's all because of me._  
Then thoughts of Brian somehow not making it began to cross his mind. How would he survive? How could Stewie go through life without the one who meant more to him than himself. _If Brian dies. I die too._ Stewie decided. _I refuse to live without him._

With that in mind, Stewie closed his eyes. Tears still draining from his eyes as he fell asleep.

_

Stewie had barely eaten during the days since he had left the hospital. He mostly stayed in his room. Either staring out the window or lying in his bed. He had barely heard any news of Brian. The news that he did hear were not much different than what he heard before. That Brian was still unconscious and was still in bad shape. Nobody had been allowed to see him since the incident; and Stewie was terrified something would go wrong.

Lois had noticed Stewie's behavior and expressed her worry many times to her husband. They had talked about therapy and other solutions, but they had been brushed off as "He's okay. He just misses Brian."  
Missed him? He more than missed him. Brian was in the hospital because of Stewie's own stupidity. He might pay with his life for the toddler's mistake. If he did, that would be the end of Stewie as well. Without Brian, he had nothing to live for. Though, since he had heard no news of Brian's condition, all he could do was sit in his room and think about what would happen. It was dangerous to think like that, but the boy couldn't help it.  
Stewie had been forced to come downstairs and be with the family. Though he did not acknowledge any of them, they still acted as if everything was okay. Stewie couldn't stand it. _How can you pretend that everything is fine when something like this happens? _Stewie stared at the TV that was currently featuring the news. He heard the news anchor talking, but he did not make out the words. He simply stared blankly and thought about what Brian must be going through. He could not shake the thoughts or the guilt that plagued his body.  
Lois came into the living room and took a seat beside Stewie. The child could feel her eyes boring into him, but he paid no mind to it. He knew how concerned she was, and it angered him even more. _Don't worry about me, you moron. Worry about the dog who is fighting for his life for saving mine.  
_He wanted to voice his thoughts more than anything. He wanted to scream it to every being that lived in that hell hole he called a home. Though, inside, Stewie knew it would be useless. Everyone but Brian couldn't _or wouldn't _understand what he said. They just viewed him as a simple toddler who supposedly barely even knew one word. They were blind morons, and he resented them all for it.  
Stewie felt a hand brush the top of his head. "Oh, Stewie. I'm sorry this happened. I just hope you're okay, baby."

Stewie slapped her hand away. He could hold his anger in no longer. He jumped up from the couch. "_Fuck you!_" he screamed. He swung his hand which struck the side of her face with surprising force.  
Lois simply stared at him in shock. Before she could react, Stewie jumped off of the couch and ran upstairs into his room. He jumped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. Tears welled in his eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs into the pillow. Did they feel nothing? Did they even care that Brian was in his current condition? He wanted to kill them all. More than anything, he just wanted his Brian back.  
"Brian, I need you." he sobbed. "Please be okay. I love you."

Stewie continued to cry until sleep finally took him.

_

He was awakened by his mother quickly picking him up out of the bed and rushing him downstairs.

_What the devil is going on?_ he wondered as she raced him out the door. Lois swiftly sat him in his car seat and buckled him into the car. She slammed the door and got into the driver's seat. No one else was with her, so he took that it was morning and the kids were at school; and the fat man was at work. She quickly started the car, backed out of the driveway, and raced down the street.  
The car eventually slowed as she turned into a parking lot. Stewie recognized it was the hospital when he saw the building. Both hope and fear rose in his body. This meant one of two things. Either Brian had awakened, or...Brian was dying. As Lois parked the car and stepped out to retrieve her baby, Stewie had begin hyperventilating. She took him out of his car seat, paying no mind to his heavy breathing as she almost ran inside the door. Stewie could not make out the expression on her face as they stepped into the elevator. It scared him even more.  
When they finally reached the front desk a nurse that had just gotten off the phone politely looked up at the anxious woman. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yes," Lois breathed. "I'm here to see Brian Griffin."

The woman looked down at her paperwork and smiled. "Yes, he's in room 208. Go ahead and see him."

"Thank you."

Lois quickly rushed Stewie down the hall until she arrived at Brian's door. Stewie quickly thought, _This is it, Stewie. Please let him be okay. _Lois slowly opened the door. She quietly walked into the room. Brian's bed was concealed by a white curtain. A nurse was sitting by it scanning her clipboard. The woman looked up. "Oh hello. Are you Lois Griffin?"

"Yes, that's me. How is he?"

The woman smiled. "He's doing okay, ma'am. He woke up around 5am this morning. His vitals are running normal and he's talking. I think he's going to be just fine."

Stewie let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Those words were heaven to him.  
The nurse continued. "I'd let him sleep for right now, but he should probably be waking up soon."__

"Okay." Lois said. "Thank you so much."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Lois slowly reached for the white curtain and opened it. Brian was lying in the bed. Bondage on fifty percent of his body. The top of his head was even wrapped up. The dog was in rough condition but still slept so peacefully. Stewie was overjoyed. He wanted to jump out of his mother's arms and hug the dog tightly and never let go. Stewie heard a sniffle and looked over at Lois who had tears in her eyes. She smiled at the sleeping canine then looked down at her baby. "He's going to be okay, Stewie."

_No shit, woman. I love the fact that _now _you care._

Though Stewie still had resentment towards his mother, he didn't dare dwell on the thoughts. The moment was all about his Brian.  
Lois had since taken a seat in one of the chairs and fell asleep herself. Stewie however didn't. He sat on her lap and stared at the dog who he still couldn't believe was right in front of him. _He's alive._ The child thought. _And I'll never let anything happen to him again._

_

Brian slowly rose out of his deep sleep. He opened his eyes to see a child he instantly recognized as Stewie staring back at him. He realized the boy was sitting on the bed. Immediately upon noticing Brian's eyes open. Stewie smiled. Brian was the first to utter a word. "Hey kid."

Brian noticed that tears had begun streaming down the child's face as Stewie took the dog in a tight hug. "Oh Brian." Stewie sobbed. "I thought I lost you."

The dog slowly and painfully returned the hug. No matter how much it hurt, he'd never felt better in his life. They remained in the embrace for what seemed like forever before they separated. Stewie wiped his eyes. "I'm so glad you're alive, Bry! I don't know what I would ever do without you. I love you so much."

Brian gave a weak smile, "Hey now. You can't get rid of me that easily, kid." The dog's expression changed, however, when he noticed the large bruise on the side of the kid's head. "D-did I do that?"

Stewie instinctively placed a hand over the bruise. "Oh I got it when I hit my head on the pavement. It's nothing, Bry."

Brian frowned. "I made you hit your head?"

The baby's expression turned from happy to serious. "Don't even start, dog. It's a fucking bruise. Who cares? Have you see yourself lately? You got hit by a fucking car and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?"

The dog weakly chuckled as the frustrated child continued. "Speaking of which, why in the hell would you do that to me? Do you have any idea what I've been going through? I thought you were going to die, Brian!" Tears once again began to fill the child's eyes as he paused to try and compose himself. "This is my fault. You're in here because of me. I was so stupid; and I'm sorry, Brian. I'm so sorry."

Stewie broke into sobs as the dog placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Hey, Stewie. It's okay. I'm fine. I would give my life for you in a heartbeat. Why wouldn't I? You mean everything to me, and I can't imagine life without you, kid. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Stewie's cries subsided as he looked Brian in the eyes. Brian could see so much hurt and grief behind the happiness in those eyes. He realized how much he meant to Stewie. The child leaned down and pressed his lips to Brian's. The dog felt unbelievably happy at that moment. He was alive, and so was Stewie. Sure he had went through hell to save the kid; but he would do it 100 times over to make sure his Stewie was okay. Brian looked up at the ceiling. For the first time in his 7 years, he was thankful for being alive. _  
_He smiled. _If there somehow happens to be a God. Thank you, for giving me another chance to be happy. _As the child laid down and began to snuggle into the dog's chest. Stewie closed his eyes and, like he hadn't slept in ages, instantly fell into a very deep sleep. The dog chuckled and painfully wrapped his healthy arm around the sleeping child. Though he had just survived a near death ordeal, he had never felt more alive.

**Well, that was different. Originally, I wanted to save this for a later chapter and use Chapter Four as a filler; but I decided this incident would fit much better in this. Not to mention, fillers can sometimes be boring for both the writer and the reader. Apologies for taking a bit longer with posting this one. I have been busy with life lately and have been experiencing excessive amounts of writer's block for some reason. During my absence, however, I did plan out all up to Chapter Ten. There will be a lot of things happening. Let me tell you that now. Not just this incident, but also upcoming events will be arriving to really test Brian and Stewie's relationship. I promise, all of the 15 to 20 chapters I have planned for this fan-fiction will be full of interesting elements of romance, hurt, tragedy, and heartbreak. Not to mention parts that will keep you at the edge of your seat. I'm really exited to release more to you guys, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.**

Please be sure to favorite and review to let me know what you think of the story and maybe even state things you think I should improve on. I always welcome constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Much more to come!

Cheers,

Austin  
DawnAscendance_  
_


	5. Recovery

CHAPTER FIVE

**Hello, everyone. My sincere apologies for making you wait so long for this update. Things have been popping up left in right these past few weeks. Not to mention extensive amounts of writer's block pertaining a certain scene in this chapter I was kind of uncomfortable with writing. I'll give you a hint, LEMON. Anyways, I have some important news regarding future updates for this story, but I won't trouble you with them now. Give this a read, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, let me know what you think. I love reviews and they keep me inspired to continue writing. Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait. Read the bold message at the bottom pertaining the news about this story. Thanks guys.**

*WARNING: CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT SUCH AS PEDOPHILIA AND BESTIALITY* No, I'm not into this shit. Brewie is the only exception. :P 

It had been two months since the accident. Brian had since been released from the hospital and had been recovering at home. Though he still walked with a limp, his leg had healed surprisingly fast. Same for his ribs. He still couldn't be very active for long periods of time, due to his lung, but his recovery was going well.  
The early days of Brian being back home consisted of constant seperation from Stewie. He hated it, and so did Stewie. Brian could only stay downstairs during that time, and if Stewie was there, the whole family was there. Sometimes, late at night, Stewie would sneak into the living room and climb onto the couch to keep Brian company. That was about the most attention they could get from each other. Since Brian had his leg cast removed, he was able to walk around and do more things around the house. Therefore, he could spend more time with the one he loved.  
Brian was now at the point where he could drive his car again, which had been neglected during his months of recovery. He had been taking Stewie to day-care almost every day since then.  
Brian laid on the couch, thinking about how the past two months have been the worst of his life, but also the happiest. His thoughts were interrupted when a sudden weight slammed onto his chest. His eyes flew open.

"Ow, what the hell?"

He lifted his head to see Stewie lying on his chest with the most innocent smile on his face. "Morning, Bry!"

Brian's face softened as he grunted in pain. "Morning, kid. Now get the hell of my chest. You're killing me, here."

Stewie instantly jumped off of the dog. "Oh, god, Brian. I'm sorry. I forgot about your ribs! Are you okay?"

Brian clutched his chest and grimaced. "I'm fine. It's alright, kid."

Stewie's face expressed worry. "Sorry. We still have another 15 minutes before the other should be getting up, so I thought I'd come down and spend some time with you."

Brian grinned and rolled onto his side and gestured for the child to come and lay with him. Stewie complied and climbed onto the couch and snuggled next to the dog. Brian wrapped his arm tightly around him and basked in the moment. He felt Stewie lift his head. "Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go somewhere soon."

Brian gave the child a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we should go out or something. Somewhere where we can be ourselves without anyone getting in our way."

Brian had been wanting to do this for the past couple of weeks now. He just didn't know of a place they could go. "Well, kid. If you can think of a place, I'll take you."

"How about the park?"

Brian gaped at Stewie. "The park? Are you serious? There's all kinds of people there!"

The toddler smiled, "Not at night. We could go there and just hang out. You know?"

Brian took a moment to think about what Stewie had just told him. The park wasn't really that good of a place for a date. Even if it was with Stewie. He knew the kid deserved something much better. Not to mention the fact that the family would be rather suspicious if they found out Brian had taken their baby to a public park late at night. "Hmm."

Suddenly an idea flashed in the dog's mind. "How bout we go out for a drink or something?"

Now it was Stewie's turn to be surprised. "Are you crazy?" the toddler gasped. "How in the hell would you be able to sneak a baby into a bar without anyone noticing?"

"It worked for us before."

Stewie paused to recall the time when Brian took the child out to The Drunken Clam to supposedly make him never want to drink again. "Well, I suppose it did. How would we get past the others, though?"

"Well, we would probably have to wait until they are out of the house to be able to go."

The child lowered his eyes, deep in thought. He slowly lifted his head to meet the canine's gaze. "Well, maybe that will come soon."

With that, Stewie gave the dog a quick peck on the lips and hopped off the couch. "I better get back upstairs before that wretch of a mother wakes up."

Brian chuckled, "Alright, kid. See you in a bit."

_

Brian drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for the stoplight to turn green. As what has been the new daily routine, Brian was driving Stewie to pre-school. The ride itself had mostly been quiet, other than the occasional rant Stewie could conjure up about the Griffin family or Lois herself. Those of which, Brian mostly brushed off.  
They arrived at the building and Brian lifted Stewie out of his car seat and placed him on the ground to walk next to him. As soon as they were about to walk through the doors, Brian heard a familiar voice call his name. "Brian. Is that you?"

The dog's heart sank. He knew that voice and wanted to ignore it. However, he thought better of it and turned around with a forced smile. "Oh, hey Lara."

"Hey!" She quickly shut her car door and practically pranced up to Brian. "So I wanted to apologize for that night. I wasn't myself then and I've felt horrible for doing that to you."

_Do what? Publicly humiliate me by jumping on a random guy's dick while you were supposed to be with me?_

He held the thoughts back as he replied, "It's in the past."

Lara smiled, "Good, I'm glad. So I was wondering if you would be interested in possibly giving me another chance, maybe tonight? Things with Jason didn't really work out and I remembered how sweet you were."

Brian heard a loud sigh and looked down to see a very furious Stewie. The child looked like he was about to jump on the woman and rip her throat out. For all Brian knew, he probably would. The canine turned to look back at the woman, anger clearly burning inside him, "Absolutely not. All of that may be in the past, but you humiliated me in front of an entire restaurant for a _fucking_ waiter. Then, months later, you come crawling back asking me to give you another chance? As if I am that desperate. No, even if I was stupid enough to go on a date with you, I wouldn't because I'm done dating slutty broads like yourself. I found someone I am truly happy with, and someone who won't leave me for a piece of shit like that fuck you drooled over."

The woman's mouth as agape as Brian continued, "So you can take your 'date' and your 'second chance' and shove them up your ass. But hey, if you want to find someone else to date, there's a restaurant just down the road with some part-time waiters in there who would love for you to spread your legs for them. So have fun with that. Have a good day."

Brian picked up Stewie and turned to go inside, leaving a shell shocked woman behind them. Stewie wrapped his arms around the dog tightly and whispered in his ear "I love you, Bry. You doing that just made my day."

Brian grinned. "Made mine too, kid."

_

The following day consisted of a morning full of bickering and complaining as the Griffins went about their daily routine. Meg was in her room doing god knows what. Chris was out delivering the newspaper. Lois was preparing lunch while Peter sat on the couch watching television with Brian.  
Peter had this horrible reality TV show about one guy who gets to pick one out of ten girls to be his girlfriend. Brian couldn't stand watching it, so he got up to go upstairs. He stepped into Stewie's bedroom to find it empty. Brian looked around, "Stewie?" he called.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green light. Brian placed his hand over his eyes in an attempt to shield them. When the light dissipated, Stewie had appeared in his room. His teleporter in his hand. Stewie noticed the dog standing at his doorway and had a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, Brian. Hi. I was um, just going around looking for a spare part to fix my particle accelerator with."

Brian eyed the child curiously, "Where'd you go to get it?"

Stewie's eyes lowered to the floor, "Oh, um...China. Yeah, China. I have a contact there who specializes in manufacturing portable reactors."

Brian took a moment to attempt and read the child's facial expression. Unfortunately, the only thing he could identify was that Stewie was lying. He was up to something. However, Brian knew pressing the matter would only anger the toddler, so he chose not to ask any more questions for the time being.

"Oh, okay. So I thought maybe we could hang out here for a little bit. Peter's got this very distasteful show on downstairs, and it was driving me nuts."

Stewie smiled. "Well, I'm glad he did. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be able to pry you away from that blasted contraption."

Brian gave Stewie a disbelieving look, "Are you kidding me? I watch TV the least out of everyone in this house. Including you!"

The child giggled and walked over to bring the dog into a tight embrace. "I was just kidding, Bry." He let go of the dog and lifted his head to look at him. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, how about a game or something. You choose."

Stewie turned toward his toy box, "Oh I've got just the thing."

Suddenly, Stewie's door swung open revealing Lois and Peter. Lois quickly entered the room and approached Brian. "Brian, I just got a call from my mother. Daddy's been in a terrible car accident. Peter, the kids and I are packing up to meet her at the hospital close to where they live. Would you mind watching Stewie for a day or two, though? I know he won't sit in that hospital without getting bored and throwing a fit."

Brian blinked at the Griffin family matriarch, "No problem Lois. He'll be fine here with me."

Lois sighed, "Thank you, Brian. I knew I could count on you. We'll call you when we get there."

Before Brian could reply, Lois turned and exited the room, her husband following close suit behind her. Brian looked at Stewie who was still rummaging through his toy box. "Can you believe that?" he asked the child.

Stewie turned to look at him, "Wha-? Oh yeah, that's a shame."

Stewie was acting quite odd recently, and Brian was going to get to the bottom of it. "Stewie, what's up with you?"

"I don't quite know what you mean?"

Brian gave the child a hard stare, "I mean, you lie to me about where you went earlier, then you don't give off much of a reaction about what just happened. Usually, you would express how 'the old bastard had it coming' or something like that."

Stewie looked down, "I didn't lie; and I could really care less what happened to the man. But instead of sitting here interrogating me, we should take this chance to go out tonight."

Realization slammed into Brian's gut. His eyes went wide and his mouth agape, "No. You didn't." he gasped.

Stewie's eyes met Brian's shyly but the child didn't say a word.

Brian's shocked expression quickly turned to anger, "You caused that accident to get the family out of the house, didn't you?"

Stewie sighed, "Yeah yeah, so what if I did? They're out of the house and we can finally be by ourselves for the day."

"Stewie, you could have killed the man!" Brian shouted, still in shock.

Stewie rolled his eyes, "Brian, even I am not that evil. I made sure he would make it out of the crash okay. A few broken bones, nothing more."

"Stewie," Brian began. "You can't just cause harm to another person, whether he's an asshole or not, just so you can get your way. It's not right."

A glint shown in Stewie's eye, "Oh for pity's sake, Brian. He's going to be fine. I did it for us. Besides, the old decrepit mongoloid deserves a little bit of 'bad luck' here and there. In a way, it helps keep him in line with the rest of society. Now let's just forget this happened and enjoy our evening. Shall we?"

Brian knew there would be no getting through to the child. A small part of him was even glad the family was out of the house. The dog let his arms go limp in a sign of surrender. "Alright."

Stewie's eyes brightened, "So we can go out tonight?"

Despite what had just happened, Brian couldn't help but smile at Stewie. "Why not? We are due for a night out, aren't we?"

Stewie ran over and hugged the canine. "Yes! Yes! I'll go get ready!"

The toddler ran into his closet to gather clothes. Brian was just about to go take a quick shower when Stewie popped his head out from behind the closet door. "Bry, do you think I should go as Desiree or Karina?"

Brian recalled when Stewie would dress as a girl on multiple occasions to different reasons and how he had given a name to each girl he would dress up as. He gave a slight shudder at the thought. "Just go as yourself, Stewie."

"You sure? I mean, you don't think anyone will recognize me?"

"Doubtful."

Stewie shrugged, "Alright then." He disappeared again behind the closet door to resume picking out an outfit. Brian continued to walk toward the bathroom to start his shower.

_

Night had already fallen by the time the silver Prius pulled in front of the Drunken Clam. Brian could tell from outside that the place was not very busy tonight. Which was very odd for it being a Saturday evening. Brian stepped out of the car and went around to open the door for his date. Stewie jumped down onto the sidewalk, the biggest smile on his face. Neither of the two said a single word as they walked inside the establishment.  
They both took a seat at the bench in the back. Brian deliberately chose this area, just in case Quagmire and the rest of Peter's friends decide to make an appearance. The last thing he needed was one of them, especially Quagmire, to recognize them and question as to why they were here. Horace immediately arrived at the table. "What would you two like to drink this evening?"

Brian immediately spoke up for Stewie. "Two Martini's, please."

Horace eyed Stewie suspiciously who slumped in his seat, avoiding eye contact. "Hey, is he twenty one?"

"Brian glanced at Stewie, "You asked us this before Horace. Yes, he is."

Instead of pressing the matter, Horace simply walked off with their orders. Stewie straightened himself, "Whew!" The toddler sighed, "That was close."

"No it wasn't." Brian corrected. "He's a complete moron."

They both chuckled at that. Stewie looked around the bar. "I remember the last time when we both came here. You ended up having me convinced I was never going to drink again after that night."

Brian grinned, "Then I did my job."

"Not really." Stewie replied, a glint in his eye. "I'm here again, aren't I?"

"Only under my request."

Stewie rolled his eyes, "Please, Brian. Both you and I know we would have ended up here eventually."

Brian shrugged as Horace returned with their drinks. Stewie immediately took a rather large sip of his. Brian gazed at the child in amusement. "I wouldn't drink too fast, kid. You'll end up on the floor before the night is even over."

Stewie gave a mischievous smile, "Is that a challenge, dog?"

Brian shook his head, "Not at all. I'm just saying take it easy on it."

"Oh, you're no fun." Stewie took another drink of his martini.

Brian rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own drink.

_

Brian had known Stewie for a while, yet the child still constantly surprised him. Stewie was certainly drunk. However, for the amount of alcohol he had consumed, the fact that he was still coherent amazed the dog. After they both had lost count of how many drinks they had, Brian decided it was time they headed back to the house. He was quite drunk himself. Therefore, he hailed a taxi which had just rounded the corner. When the vehicle came to a halt, both he and Stewie got into the back seat.  
The ride home was surprisingly silent. When the taxi arrived in front of the Griffin house, both Brian and Stewie jumped out and began heading into the house. Once inside, Stewie turned to face the dog. "Tonight w-was fun, Bry."

"Yeah, it was."

Stewie walked over and settled himself on the couch. Brian took a seat next to him, wrapping his arm around the child. Stewie hummed contently and placed his head against the dog's chest. "I know I can be an ass sometimes," The child began. "But you really do mean everything to me. I'm sorry for all the times I mistreated you over the time we've known each other, Brian. I love you. I always have."

Brian tightened his grip on the child. "I know Stewie, and you don't have to apologize. I know I haven't been the best person towards you either. It's behind us now, though."

Stewie lifted his head and moved his face closer to the dog's. Brian closed the gap and brought the child's lips to his own. Their lips danced as the two kept themselves in a locked embrace. Brian could feel that movement between his legs, and ti was right then that he decided they had waited long enough. He gripped Stewie even tighter, relishing the child's small form and pushed his tongue against Stewie's lips. The tyke permitted entrance and Brian allowed his tongue to explore the entirety of Stewie's mouth. The child did not even attempt to fight for dominance. He simply went limp and lightly stroked Brian's tongue with his own. Brian loved the taste. It tasted like...Stewie.  
They separated, leaving a very lightheaded looking Stewie. Brian smirked at how cute and innocent the boy looked like. He took the confused child's hand, "C'mon, let's go upstairs."

Stewie's eyes flashed, instantly knowing what Brian meant. "R-really?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to."

Stewie quickly jumped off of the couch and pulled on the dog's hand. "No, no. Let's go!"

The dog chuckled at Stewie's excitable mood and allowed the child to lead him upstairs and into Stewie's room.  
They wasted no time, once inside. Brian helped Stewie unbutton his red overalls. Not parting from their deep kiss as he did so. The child stepped out of them and lifted the small yellow shirt over his head. Brian stared at Stewie's bare chest as the child smiled up at him. _Am I really about to do this?_ Brian wondered. Before he could think any further, Stewie tackled the dog to the floor pressing his lips to Brian's. The dog yielded to the soft strength of the kiss as it engulfed him. It gained in strength until he found himself wrapped up in the child. Body, heart and soul. It was right in that very moment, that Brian realized just how much Stewie wanted this. The raw passion behind that kiss was unmistakable.  
Brian grabbed hold of the child and pressed their lips tighter together, brushing his tongue across Stewie's lips until the toddler permitted entrance and allowed the dog's tongue to explore the entirety of his mouth. Brian slowly undid Stewie's diaper and within seconds, the child was completely naked in front of him. At some point while Brian's tongue lapped at the inside of Stewie's mouth, the child had went completely limp; obviously lost in complete bliss. This allowed Brian to assume dominance and flip the boy onto his back. As Brian laid on top of the child, he could feel Stewie's small member press up against his own. He looked down at the innocent face staring dazingly back at him. "Are you ready for this, kid?"

Stewie stared into the dog's brown eyes as a small grin stretched across his face. "Brian, I have waited almost an entire lifetime for this moment. I was always ready."

The dog stuck his finger in his mouth to wet it, then lowered it to begin circling Stewie's entrance. He slowly inserted the finger which resulted to Stewie grunting quietly. Brian ignored this as he began slowly pumping the finger in and out of the boy's ass. He would stop every now and then to wiggle it around, attempting to loosen up the entrance more. At first, Stewie quietly laid there, wincing in pain; but after about two minutes, he was gently moaning in pleasure. Seeing the boy enjoying Brian's treatment, the dog decided to add another finger to the mix. This really got the kid going. Brian continued fingering the boy until he decided that was about as loose as he was going to get.  
He raised up the child's legs, giving him full access to Stewie's ass. He lowered his cock until it was perfectly aligned with the hole. He loved this, but at the same time, he was hating what was coming next. He knew he would have to hurt the boy to do this, and this caused him to hesitate. He looked up at Stewie, "I'm not going to lie, kid. This is going to hurt, but I need you to relax. Otherwise, it's going to be a lot worse than it needs to be."

The boy nodded, nervousness spreading across his face. "Do it, Brian."

The dog spat on his hand and made sure he was as wet as possible to make this easier on the child. As soon as he was convinced, he slowly began pushing against Stewie's entrance. The head surprisingly popped in and Stewie cried out in pain. Brian immediately halted. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, dog." The boy hissed through clenched teeth. "Just don't stop."

Brian resumed slowly sliding his cock inside the toddler. The child cried out a good number of times before Brian was almost fully inside the boy. They remained there for a good minute before Stewie raised his head and pecked the dog on the lips. "Go, Bry."

Brian obeyed and began slowly sliding in and out of the boy. Stewie moaned and whimpered, clearly beginning to enjoy the movements. God, the kid was so tight. He had never felt more amazing in his life. How had he not done this before?  
Before long, both of them were breathing heavily. Brian had begun moaning as Stewie's turned into screams of absolute pleasure. Brian must have hit the boy's prostate at some point. "Faster, Bry. Please." the boy squeaked.

Brian happily complied and began furiously slamming the boy. Stewie's face became even more flushed as he looked absolutely lost in pleasure. "B-Bry, I fe-el something c-coming!" The child breathed.

"Me too, Stewie." The dog gasped. "Just let it come."

Stewie began whimpering and crying out of control as he continuously repeated the dog's name, "Brian, oh Brian. Brian, more!"

The boy's words fueling Brian's drive, the dog gave it all he had. Suddenly, he felt Stewie's entrance tighten as he watched the child's entire body stiffen. Stewie's face was locked in orgasmic shock. Brian forced his cock in and out of the boy's, now _very_ tight hole. He felt his own orgasm wash over him as he erupted inside of the boy.  
Brian slid himself out and collapsed beside the child on the bedroom floor. They both laid there attempting to catch their breath. Stewie slowly turned on his side to face Brian, "That was amazing!" he exclaimed.

Brian laughed out loud. "Yeah, it was, kid. I think I can honestly say that is probably the best sex I have ever had."

_

Stewie basked in the warmth of Brian's white fur as they both laid facing each other on Stewie's bed. What had just happened was something that Stewie had dreamed of for a almost his entire life; and it was just as amazing as he had imagined. Now he just lied there, staring lovingly at the only being in this world he cared about. He didn't move. He simply allowed the wave of peace and serenity overwhelm him as he stared into those dark brown eyes that seemed to light up the darkness surrounding them. The dog simply gave that crooked smile that Stewie loved. Stewie felt short of breath as he opened his mouth to speak. "Let's leave, Bry."

The dog's smile faded, "What?"

"Let's just pack our things and leave. Go somewhere to live the rest of our lives without the fear of someone finding out about it."

Brian blinked, "You- You're not serious, are you?"

The child propped an elbow on the pillow and rested his head on it. "Think about it. Just somewhere out in the middle no no where. No worries of Lois or any of the other vermin in this wretched family walking in on us. We could be ourselves. You could find some inspiration for your novel and I'll be able to work on my experiments in peace. It'd be perfect, Bry. Come on. We could leave right now and never come back."

The dog's eyes broke contact. "Stewie...y- you know how much I would love that; but you have to think about what it would do to everyone else here. Like it or not, you are loved here, kid; by people other than me. They care about me as well."

"Who cares, Bry? Do you think they'd _love_ you if they found out about us? This so called _family_ is going to rip itself apart someday, and I don't want to be around when it happens."

"And what are you going to do once I'm dead, Stewie?" Brian covered his mouth, instantly regretting those words had slipped past his lips.

Stewie felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He might as well had been considering how hard realization slammed into him. By the time Stewie were to be eighteen years old, the dog would have long been dead due to old age. Hell, Brian was 8 years old now. Two years, he'll be nearing his death bed. Thoughts of losing Brian suddenly resurfaced in Stewie's mind. He felt tears emerging, but he shook his head. "_No!"_ he shouted. "I won't allow it! You are not going to die, Brian!"

Brian noticed the tears Stewie was fighting to hold back and brushed a hand on the child's cheek. "Hey, hey. Stewie, you had to know about my lifespan. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Of course, I knew!" Stewie cried, "I just never really thought about it until now."

Suddenly, ideas began brewing and Stewie fell silent. He was a genius. He's created machines that the rest of mankind could only dream about existing. What is stopping him from creating something to prolong Brian's life? Maybe even more!  
Stewie wiped his eyes and stared at Brian with determination in his eyes. The dog noticed this and frowned. "You have an idea, don't you." he said matter of factly.

The boy nodded, "I have a multitude of ideas, Brian. All of which could benefit in prolonging your life."

Brian got clearly exited, "Like what? What do you have in mind?"

"It's all theories right now, and I won't bother you with the details. Once I get further along with them, I'll inform you of what they are."

Brian didn't look pleased. However, the dog was smart, and knew that pressing the matter would only make matters worse so he said no more on the subject. Stewie snuggled into the warmth of the dog's fur as Brian wrapped the boy in his arms. Somehow, among all the dizziness and clinging to the dog like he was a lifeline, Stewie an overwhelming sense of foreboding. An odd thing to be feeling at a wonderful moment such as that. Stewie brushed the feeling aside, deciding to dwell upon it later. For now, Stewie was content watching the gentle rise and fall of Brian's chest. He realized that the dog had fell asleep. The child slowly raised his head, careful not to wake him, and gave the canine a quick peck on the muzzle. "I promise you, Brian." The child's voice barely a whisper. "I'll make all of this work. If I have to change my own life to save yours, so be it."

**Now, this is going to be a little long, but you probably will want to read. First off, I decided to change a good bit of this story after writing this chapter. I decided to post one more chapter, two at the most for "The Right One". Afterward, this story will be finished. Before anyone gets mad, I want to tell you, there WILL be a sequel that I will start IMMEDIATELY after posting the last chapter for "The Right One". I refuse to get into details about what it will be about, but I can guarantee, it will be good. I will release more info on it, upon the release of Chapter Six of this story. If this makes anyone angry or disappointed, I am sorry. I hope my upcoming sequel will make up for it.  
Now another thing. If you want to know updates on new stories, new chapters, and even side projects before anyone else. PLEASE visit my LiveJournal. I have some cool stuff on there, I think you guys will love.**

Also, I MADE A BREWIE MUSIC VIDEO! Yay! Anyways, if you want to see that, here's the link.  
watch?v=DmeUWenG_sk  
Once again, please review. I love mah reviews. Anyways, thanks for reading, guys. Hope to see you all on LiveJournal soon!

-DawnAscendance  


__  
no 


	6. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, sorry, this is not a new chapter. I just wanted to update you all on some things being as I haven't noticed any activity on my LiveJournal. Chapter seven now (technically chapter six), which will be the conclusion to this story, will be released either tomorrow or over the weekend sometime. I've gotten more than halfway finished with it and my muse is still going strong. So keep an eye out for that! As soon as Chapter Seven is released, I will be releasing info on my sequel for this story on my LiveJournal. This includes a customized book cover that I created myself, a detailed description of it, and, of course, the title of the story. Not to mention, I will be running on a different and much more organized schedule while writing this, which I will go further into detail about upon the release of the post. The reason why I am posting this on here, is because I am trying to get more people to come onto my LiveJournal and keep up with my news on there. I continuously post updates on Chapters on there, not to mention other stories I have coming up, special releases, and more. I post on there regularly, so you will always be the first to know when a chapter or story will be released and what to expect in it. (no spoilers). So, if you happen to keep up with my work, I strongly encourage you to take a look at my Journal and be sure to leave comments on there as well. I can keep in contact with people much easier on there, so I can always reply to comments if need be. Once again, I do regular updates on there per chapter, letting you all know first what's going on while i'm writing it and when to expect it to be released on FanFiction. Being as this site does not allow me to post links inside my stories, I will have to space out this link for you all. Luckily, it's a very simple link so it's easy to correct. Once again, I would greatly appreciate it if you all would visit my LiveJournal and keep up with the news I post there. That way, I'll know I'm not wasting my time giving out all this info when no one is reading it. :P

HERE IS THE LINK: www . dawnascendance . livejournal . com (**just take out the spaces**)

I hope to hear from you all soon on there. Once again, be sure to get on there AS SOON as chapter seven is released to get a special sneak peak at my upcoming sequel to "The Right One". Thanks for reading, guys! -Austin


	7. New Beginnings

CHAPTER SIX

**Well, everyone, it's time. I hope you all like the conlusion for my story "**_**The Right One**_**". Once I actually started writing it, it all came so fluently. I am pretty satisfied with the outcome, even though it is a little short. Anyways, please read my note at the bottom of the story for a special look at my new upcoming sequel for this story! Thanks for reading everyone, and please review!**

  
During the following few days, Stewie was quite distant with Brian. Being constantly in his lab, Brian barely saw the child. When he did, it was during times when the rest of the family, who were now back from seeing a badly bruised Carter, were around and rendering them unable to truly be together. It was frustrating the dog to no end. He knew Stewie was working on something to help extend Brian's lifespan. He had no idea what it was, or what it could do to him, but he trusted Stewie. During the nights when they were actually able to sleep in the same bed together, Brian would attempt to ask Stewie what progress he has made, or to go into further detail on what exactly he was working on. The child's lips would remain sealed, sadly, which further frustrated Brian.  
Even though whatever Stewie was working on down there was for both of their benefits, Brian couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Especially after all the attention they were giving each other just a few days ago. Brian sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip. Take out the fact that there was a secret forbidden relationship going on within the family, it was a normal Saturday morning in the Griffin household. Lois and the rest of the family all sat in the living room enjoying some television after a fulfilling breakfast. Stewie was upstairs working on his contraptions, much to the rest of the family's ignorance. Then Brian sitting at the kitchen table enjoying his coffee. Normally this day would bid no ill feelings in the pit of the dog's stomach, but the thoughts brewing in his mind left him constantly pondering what exactly it was that Stewie was donating all of his time on upstairs. Brian strongly considered just entering Stewie's lab unannounced, but he knew it would only result in the child giving him quite an earful and undoubtedly kicking him out before he could even discover anything about the child's current intentions.  
The dog went to take another drink of his coffee, then realizing after none of the warm liquid entered his mouth that the cup had been depleted. He sighed and got out of his chair to gently set the mug into the kitchen sink. He was about to exit the kitchen when the door pushed open to reveal Stewie. The child gleamed upon the sight of Brian. "I need you upstairs."

Brian, who was glad to see the boy in general smiled in return and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you."

Right then, Brian knew that Stewie had finished whatever it was he was working on to prolong the dog's life. He immediately became both nervous and exited. He had no idea what this was or what it would do it him. He suspected that was the reason why Stewie decided to make use of the term '_Surprise_". He said no words though as he nodded in consent to allow the boy to lead him upstairs and into Stewie's bedroom.  
Once inside the room, Stewie wandered over to the baseball bat in his toy chest and pulled it, thus sliding open the wall that lead to his secret room. As they walked inside, Brian marveled at the many inventions Stewie had created. The dog had only been in this room a small number of times, and he never got a chance to fully take in the scenery. Weapons were hung from almost every space along the walls. Stewie continued to lead Brian through the room until they reached a small elevator. Stewie pressed a button and the doors slid open allowing both of them to enter it. When Stewie pressed another button allowing the elevator to begin lowering itself Brian asked, "What are we doing in here?"

Stewie did not look at the dog as he replied, "You'll see." Brian could see a grin spread across the child's face as the elevator continued to descend into the depths of Stewie's lab.

When they finally came to a stop and the doors parted, Brian's mouth fell agape. The room was huge. Easily twice the size of the Griffin house above. He had never been down to this section of the lab, nor knew it had existed. Various machines were placed in random spots around the large room. Each had a use Brian did not even know. A large control panel surrounded by numerous large computer monitors sat adjacent from the elevator. Each one had something different displaying on it,  
Brian was overwhelmed by this. All this time, Stewie had an entire underground warehouse that even Brian himself did not know about. Mouth still gaping, he looked down at the child in shock. "H-how...S-Stewie, how did you..." he trailed off as the child wordlessly took his hand and continued to lead him down the isles of machines until they came to a halt to a certain one. One Brian had never seen before.  
Stewie paused before turning around to address the white Labrador. "This is quite possibly the greatest invention I have ever made." He gestured toward the large contraption as he continued. "But not because of reasons I have built all of these other ones. This one does not cause destruction. It doesn't allow people to go back in time or do anything of that nature. This amazing invention serves only one purpose, Brian." The child smiled warmly at Brian. The dog could see the amount of love that flooded Stewie's beautiful large eyes. "To insure that we will always be together, and nothing will ever change that."

Brian could barely breathe. Not because of the fact that his life could be changed forever because of this moment, but because of the passion behind those words. Struggling to find the strength to speak, he uttered, "What does it do?"

"It does three things." The boy answered simply. "First, this machine will make you human."

Brian suddenly felt lightheaded at this news. This thing could actually make him a human? He didn't know what to think, nor what to say. All he could do is sit there silently as Stewie continued. "Second, it will age you back 5 years. You're 8 years old now, so you will be 21 in human years when you're done. Third, it will halt your age at 21 for 17 years. Until I am 18. After that, you will begin to age like a normal human being."

"Stewie..." Brian began, in complete shock at hearing these words. "I-I don't know what to say. This...it-it's amazing. Why-?"

"Because I love you, Brian." Stewie answered before the dog could finish. "You're the only one in this world I ever want to be with; and if I can help it, I want it to be forever. This is the solution to our problems. Or at least most of them. I am currently beginning work on another machine that can accelerate my age to eighteen overnight. I am waiting on that, however because there are some things I need to clear up in here beforehand."

Brian felt tears brimming in his eyes. The first time he had ever cried in happiness since so long ago. Stewie truly did love the dog. To make something so amazing and groundbreaking for one person he cared about. Not to mention giving up his entire childhood just so he could be with that person was beyond what anybody else would do. Stewie was purely amazing; and, though Brian was a bit wary about Stewie accelerating his age, he did not have a second thought about wanting to do this. All his life, he had spent wondering what his meaning could ever possibly be as a talking dog. Now, he had a chance to make something of himself and to do it all with the most important person in the world to him. "Stewie, you are simply the most wonderful and ingenious kid I will ever meet." he said breathlessly.

Stewie batted a hand at the dog, "Don't tell me something I don't know." he replied with a small chuckle. "So, do you want to do it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Brian replied, "Of course I do! When are we doing this?"

"We can do it right now if you want to." Stewie calmly stated with a huge smile on his face.

Brian took a minute to fully wrap his head around this. He was about to be permanently changed into a human. Never again to be a dog. No more tail, no more fur, no more canine instincts...no more limits. His life was about to be changed forever and it was all because of Stewie. He quickly picked up the boy and brought him in to a long and tight embrace. "I love you so much, kid. I hope you know that."

Stewie hugged the canine back, "I love you too, Bry."

Brian lowered the boy back onto the ground. He stood and stared at the machine that was about to solve all of their problems. He couldn't help but smile. "Human." he muttered to himself. "Alright, let's do it."

Stewie practically jumped for joy as he trotted over to the small control panel beside the machine and hurriedly punched in commands. The machine began making a loud whirring sound and lights began to flash from both outside and inside of it as it started to power up. Brian noticed a small mirror hanging on a wall near him. He walked over to it and stared at himself, silently saying goodbye to his former self. As much as he was exited about becoming human, he knew he would miss certain aspects of being a dog. He noticed Stewie had stepped behind him and was also staring at Brian's reflection as if he was thinking the same thing. He hugged the dog from behind, burying his face in Brian's soft white fur for the last time before slowly letting go and whispering, "It's ready, Bry."

Brian took one last look at himself before stepping up to the tall machine. As he moved closer to it the glass, tube like door slid open to reveal the small chamber inside. He looked over at Stewie who nodded in signal for him to step in. He did so, and Stewie stepped back over to the control panel. "You probably will feel a tingling sensation thoughout the transformation. This will be perfectly normal." The child began, "However, if you start to feel any extreme pain, call out and I will halt the process."

Brian nodded in understanding. He was nervous, very nervous. Stewie's inventions haven't failed much, but there is always that slim chance. He trusted Stewie, though. Overall, he was also very exited as well. Stewie paused to take one last look at Brian. "See you in a minute." he smiled.

Brian smiled in return and waved goodbye as Stewie punched another key which closed the door. Brian could barely see through it. Suddenly, the machine started up and _very bright_ lights began to flash and circle around him. He squeezed his eyes shut to prevent them from blinding him. He began to immediately feel the tingling sensation Stewie had warned him about. After about thirty seconds, he started to feel his body becoming increasingly hot. He felt some slight pain, as his limbs and back felt like they were being stretched to their limit. He wanted to look and see what was going on, but he knew that by opening his eyes, the bright lights would only make him close them again. He stood there and gritted his teeth as the contraption did things to his body that he didn't know were possible. Suddenly, he felt a wave of black crash into his consciousness, causing him to collapse and fall into what seemed like an instant sleep.

When Brian finally regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was that the metal floor of which he was lying on was cold, very cold. He almost jumped up and immediately lost his balance and fell to the floor once again. _What the hell?_He wondered. Suddenly, he remembered the machine and the transformation. He looked at his hands and realized in shock, that was exactly what they were. _Hands! I have hands!_ He thought with glee. He slowly got up on unsteady feet. He was not used to standing on actual feet. Not mentioning he was much taller than he used to be. He realized just how cold it really was inside Stewie's lab. That's when he looked down and noticed in horror he was stark naked. Of course, he didn't realize before the transformation that he wasn't wearing any clothes, so logically, he would emerge the same way. He folded his arms across his bare chest to attempt to warm himself up and looked around. He had to shut his eyes for a few seconds to fully grasp what he noticed next. _Colors!_  
He studied almost every color in the room. He couldn't name any of them other than black, Grey, and white. He was so fascinated by this new world around him. It was like a dream, but better.

"So, how do you like it?" Stewie's voice sounded from behind him and made him jump. He whirled around to face the child.

"Oh, my god, Stewie. It's even better than I imagined. I can see colors!" he exclaimed.

Stewie erupted in laughter. "Yeah, you'll get used to them pretty quick." The child then began walking around the room pointing out what colors were what. Brian listened intently as the child did so.

As Stewie finished, he took a moment to gaze upon Brian's new body. From the look on the boy's face, he was not disappointed. When he looked below Brian's waist, however, a particular smile spread across his face. "So you're hot, _and you've_ got the package." he said.

Brian involuntarily looked down to see what Stewie was talking about and instantly covered himself, hot with embarrassment.

Stewie laughed hysterically, "Oh for god's sake, Brian. It's not like I'm never going to see that again!"

Stewie picked up a pile of clothes off the floor and tossed them to Brian. "Here, try these on." Brian studied the garments as Stewie continued. "I tried to guess what size you'd be. I think I was mostly correct. I snuck them out of a clothing store down the street."

Brian slipped himself into the underwear, then into the blue jeans. He had some trouble fastening the button, and Stewie came over to help him. "Another thing you're going to have to get used to." he said.

Brian grunted in agreement as the boy finished buttoning his jeans. Brian threw on the blue t-shirt and straightened it out. Surprisingly, it all fit rather well. Stewie was clearly content with the result. The child then proceeded to do a walk around, examining Brian's new body. "Everything looks good on the outside," the boy commented. "How do you feel?"

"Tall."

That made the boy giggle. "Well I guess everything checks out then. Let's get you upstairs."

"Wait," Brian said. "Are the others home yet?"

Stewie shook his head. "Not due to be home for a couple of hours."

"Well, how are we going to explain _this to_ them?"

The boy shrugged. "We'll come up with something, Brian. Don't worry."

They got into the elevator and arrived upstairs back into Stewie's bedroom. Brian looked around, thinking the room looked a bit different given his new height. He looked down at Stewie, who was now quite minuscule compared to him now. He picked up the boy. "Hey!" Stewie exclaimed as Brian lifted him into his arms. They sat there for a minute staring at each other before Stewie noted, "I really need to start on my machine soon. I don't like this."

They both started laughing at the current situation. Brian's laugh died down as his face got a more serious as he gazed into Stewie's eyes, "How could I ever repay you for this? You've given me a whole new meaning to my life, kid."

"Well I sure as hell didn't do it just for you." the child remarked, a devilish grin on his face.

They leaned in for a deep kiss. As their lips brushed one another, they became lost in each others presence. So lost, that they didn't hear the car pull into the driveway. So lost, that they didn't hear the front door open, or the voices coming from downstairs. So lost, that they didn't hear Stewie's bedroom door open until it was too late. What caused them to be alerted of the family's early return was Lois's scream coming from Stewie's doorway. They both broke apart, Brian nearly jumping out of his skin. Stewie jumped from Brian's arms onto the floor. They both stared, petrified at the horrified woman standing before them. Lois didn't dare move from her spot. "Who-who _are you_!?" she shrieked. "What are you doing in my house?! _Get the fuck away from my baby, you sick bastard!"_

"Lois! Lois! It's me! It's Brian!" the ex-canine explained quickly.

"Bullshit!" She screamed. "If you knew anything, you would know that Brian is a fucking dog! Which to be honest isn't to fucking far from you, you fuck!"

Lois quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm calling the police."

"Lois, I swear to god, it's me. I can explain this." Brian sputtered.

Lois paused for a minute to study the man in front of her. "B-Brian?"

"Yes, Lois. It's me. It's alright. It's fine." Brian said, emphasizing his words with his hands.

Lois looked completely confused. "I...ho-how did you...why in the fuck were you making out with my baby?!"

Brian gave a quick look at Stewie who sighed in defeat and nodded, giving Brian permission to tell her everything. They both knew there was no getting around this. "I know you're not going to believe a word I say, Lois, and I don't blame you. Either way, I am going to tell you the truth." He gestured toward Stewie. "You have not realized this, but your son is one of the smartest people on this earth. He built a machine that could turn me into a human so I wouldn't have to die so early."

He pointed to the bat in Stewie's toy chest. "I can prove he built it right now. Another reason why he did this,..." Brian gulped as he struggled to say what was coming next. "We are in love, Lois. This sounds so bad right now, but I swear he has the mind of an adult. You just can't tell because you don't listen. I swear by my life, that this is all true. He is in love with me, and I am in love with him. I know this sounds bad, Lois, but I am _begging you_ to believe me."

Lois had the biggest look of disbelief on her face. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she opened her mouth to speak. "Let me get this straight," she began. "You're telling me that my baby is a genius and I can't tell because I don't pay enough attention to him, and that the both of you are in love. Then you try and convince me that this is okay?"

Brian lowered his head and nodded. He knew it was hopeless getting through to her. He had one last desperate attempt to show her, though. He turned to the teary-eyed boy beside him. "Show her, Stewie."

The child nodded and walked over and pulled the bat in his toy chest. The walls parted to reveal Stewie's secret room. Lois' face turned from disgust to astonishment. Her mouth fell open as she gazed in amazement upon the room in her own house that she never knew had existed until now. Brian stared at her, trying to read her expression to see if she was beginning to see any truth in this.

"This is only a small section of what he has." Brian explained. "The machine that turned me into this is downstairs. Stewie did all of this, Lois. He's smarter than you think he is."

Lois looked from Brian, to the room, then over to Stewie. "St-Stewie did this?"

"Do you really think I could do it?"

Lois remained frozen to where she stood for a few minutes, attempting to take all of this in. Eventually she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Get out, Brian."

Brian blinked, "Wh-what?"

"I SAID GET OUT! GET OUT!" She roared. "You're lucky I don't kill you right here. Get the FUCK out of my house before I call the cops. You are never to come back here. You stay away from me. You stay away from Stewie. You stay away from my family. Now pack your shit and get out! You have thirty minutes!"

With that, she stormed out of the room. Brian swore he could hear her begin to weep as she went downstairs. Funny. She just found out that a full grown man had been making out with her baby and she leaves the child in the same room as him.  
Brian lowered his head as tears began to stream from his eyes. It was over. Everything they both fought so hard to keep a secret was now in the open and Brian was hated for it. He looked over at the small boy now lying on the floor completely motionless. His eyes staring at something Brian could not see.  
All that he could do was stand there and look hopelessly at Stewie. This time, he had no comforting words for the boy, nothing he could do to make the child feel better. Their deepest and darkest secret was just brought to the light and there was nothing they could do about it. Stewie had since destroyed his time machine with no hope of ever building it again, so they couldn't just simply go back in time and erase this event. All that Brian could do was sigh and take a seat next to the boy.

"I'm sorry, Stewie."

Stewie continued to stare off into space. "It's over, Brian."

Brian could only continue to stare at the boy, "It's over."

Upon hearing that, Stewie snapped to reality and jumped up off of the floor. He made his way over to his dresser and began rummaging through it to begin gathering clothes. "I'm coming with you." the boy stated.

Brian got up and walked over to put a hand on Stewie's shoulder to stop him. The boy paused as Brian spoke, "You know that can't happen, Stewie. It'll just make everything worse."

Stewie began trembling as sobs broke free. The child turned to Brian, tears streaming from his eyes. "I have to, Brian!" the boy cried. "You're the only one I have! You can't just leave me here! We're supposed to be _together!"_

Brian felt his own tears drop onto his chest. "It has to be this way, Stewie. You know this."

Stewie collapsed, sobbing. "Please, Brian! There must be something we can do!"

"There's nothing to be done, kid."

Stewie continued to sob for a good five minutes before falling silent. Brian was almost sure the child had fainted until he spoke up. "Fuck love. Fuck all of this. I'm losing the only thing I have in this world, and they don't even care. They never will. From now on, they are all dead to me. They will never be my family. As I grow up, and I become even more distant and hateful towards them than I am now, I hope they realize the mistake they made in taking you away from me." The child stood to face Brian. The dog noticed a certain coldness in the boy's eyes as he continued to face Brian. "You know I will always love you, right? You know that there is no getting over you, and I am going to spend all these days without you broken and alone."

Brian didn't know what to feel as he replied, "I know, kid. It'll be no different with myself. You are the only one I'll ever want; and now you're the one I can't have."

Brian went into his room to begin gathering his belongings, Stewie did what he could to help him. Neither of them said a word as they both stuffed the few items Brian had into a large duffel bag. After everything was packed and ready to go, Brian summed up the strength to go downstairs where Lois was waiting on the couch. As Brian reached the bottom of the steps, Stewie tugged on his arm. "Brian, just promise me two things."

"What's that?"

Tears, once again, filled the boy's eyes as he said, "Don't do anything stupid. You know what I mean when I say this. If you do, I swear, I will do the same. Second, I want you to contact me on my eighteenth birthday and tell me where you are. On that day, I will leave all of this to be with you. That, I do promise."

Brian sighed. He couldn't lie to himself, he was thinking of offing himself at some point after he left. He knew he couldn't do it, though. It was many years down the road, but some day, Stewie would be waiting for him; and he knew he was worth the wait. Brian bent down to kiss the child on the forehead, "I promise." he muttered as he picked up his duffel bag and continued to walk across the room.

Lois rose from her seat and faced Brian with the coldest look on her face. Brian paused to look at her, wincing at that look in her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry you had to find out about this Lois. Just know that I love you all, and I am going to miss each and every one of you."

Lois didn't say a word, but Brian swore he could see a tear run down her face as he turned back and opened the front door. He slowly walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk outside. Before getting into his car, he took one last look at the house he had called home for many years. "Goodbye." he whispered as he got into his car. He backed out of the driveway and proceeded to drive down the road, silently bidding farewell to the life he no longer had. Stewie was gone, the Griffins were gone. He was now, truly alone in this world. He turned on the radio, he had since repaired, and a song came on. "_No Matter What"_by Papa Roach. The same song that played after that night when he was on his date with Lara. He sighed and let it play as he took the quickest way out of Quahog he could find.

_

Stewie sat in front of the front door, as if he was expecting Brian to come marching through again like he always did. He knew it was a false hope, but it was all he could do to cope with what had just happened. Lois had entered Stewie's lab and explored it in it's entirety. She had decided that it was better off never existing, rather than constantly reminding her of what occurred in there. So, she found a self destruct button on Stewie's control panel which opened up floodgates, allowing water to fill the area completely. Destroying everything he had ever created. Afterward, she carried on as if Brian had never told her of Stewie's secrets. Of course, she would block it out. Who wants an evil genius as a baby? All she wanted, was to have a normal child of his age, and she was going to treat him as such.  
Stewie had lost everything. Everything that was him. His lab...and his Lab. He sat there in front of the front door recalling all the time he and Brian had spent together. _No more adventures. No more laughing together. No more getting in to trouble, then working together to fix it. No more bickering and poking jokes at each other. No more nights spent in solstice with him by my side. All time times we spent together; all of the things we've been through. All of the times we accomplished things humanity have deemed impossible. It's all gone. All for nothing.  
_Brian was gone. Never again to walk through that front door; and every time Stewie thought of that fact, the tears would begin again. He knew deep down that he could never leave the Griffin house. Not at his age. They would find both of them and make it impossible for Brian and Stewie to ever see each other again. He had no motivation to do anything. His lab was destroyed. Everything he had gathered over his lifetime now ceased to exist. Sure he could start anew, but what good would it do in the end? No, he would have to wait until he was old enough. Once that happened he would travel the world to find Brian. Not because he was the perfect person. Not because he was a saint; and not because Stewie couldn't just find someone else. Only because he was the _right _one. The person Stewie was _born _to be with. And even if it would take the rest of his life, Stewie would find his right one. Wherever he may be, they would start a new beginning.

**I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for reading my story and leaving me these positive reviews. It's amazing people like you that keep a writer going. I know this story was a lot shorter than I originally intended, but don't fret, I have a sequel in the works and I am very exited to be showing it to all of you. For those of you who have kept up with "**_**The Right One", **_**I have released a FIRST LOOK at my upcoming sequel for this story. I created my own custom cover for it, which I think sums the story up perfectly. I will also be releasing a detailed description of the story. Not to mention, I have an announcement of a change in schedule that will result in me releasing chapters for it in a much more organized and steady pattern. All of this is on my livejournal as of NOW! So please go over there and take a look at the post and be sure to let me know what you think. Also, please review this story. I know I left a cliffhanger on this, I hope you're all not too mad. :P Anyways, I love hearing what you guys think and constructive criticism always helps me write better. The link to that post is below. Once again, thank you all SOOO much for sticking with me to the conclusion of this story, and I hope you all will learn to love me new upcoming sequel "New Beginnings". Until then, keep writing, and keep reading!**

Until Next Time,  
Austin  
DawnAscendance

LINK!

www . dawnascendance . livejournal . com

**just take out the spaces. FanFiction won't let me post links in my stories.** 


End file.
